Forever Lost, Forever Found
by WaterFarie88
Summary: A girl has lost everything she ever held dear in her life and she has nowhere else to go but a pirate ship. Follow her in her adventure to discover the truth about her family. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my own characters. Mr. J, my theater director, owns the song "I Feel Lost without You".  
  
Note: I'm trying a new idea for me. This is a songfic, but it will be more than one chapter long and I might use more than one song. It depends on if I can find some lyrics that would fit my story. I hope to make this songfic a story.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
Abigail ran down the half-empty street, looking for her older brother. Marcus was supposed to arrive that morning on the H.M.S Dragoon, the fastest ship in Europe. Upon reaching the dock, she spotted soon to be "Commodore" Norrington.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Taylor." He greeted her with a nod of his head.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Sir, and what a fine morning it is in Port Royal." She replied cheerfully.  
  
"You are in a cheerful mood today." He observed.  
  
Abigail smiled, "Marcus, my brother, is coming home today."  
  
"Is he now? I remember that lad. It's been years since I have seen him. "  
  
"Marcus was away working on the H.M.S. Dragoon."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, I must get back to my post. Good day to you. " "Commodore" Norrington bowed.  
  
"Good day, Sir." Abigail curtsied and then hurried along the street.  
  
The dock was starting to fill up with sailors and workers. Everyone was busy with something to do. Abigail spotted the captain of the H.M.S. Dragoon. He looked grief-stricken.  
  
"Captain Wallens!" Abigail ran towards him.  
  
"Dear Abigail. I am so sorry. " He began to say.  
  
"Captain, have you seen Marcus?" Abigail said breathlessly.  
  
He bowed his head. "I am so sorry, Abigail. We had a shipwreck off the coast of Africa and your brother drowned while helping to save the crew. "  
  
"What? I don't believe you! " Abigail shouted at the captain.  
  
"It is true. I am sorry for your loss, Abigail. "  
  
"My loss? My loss?! He was my BROTHER! My only living relative and you call him a "loss". " Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Commodore" Norrington came by and put an arm around her shoulders. "When is the funeral, Captain?"  
  
The captain didn't hesitate to say, "There will not be a funeral. We never recovered his body. "  
  
Abigail's face brightened. "That means he might not be dead. Oh, Commodore, we MUST look for him! "  
  
"I am sorry; Miss Taylor, but I cannot send the fleet out for this. It seems like a wild goose chase. You must understand. " "Commodore" Norrington replied.  
  
"But I DO understand. Good day to you, Sirs. " She curtsied and ran back toward the blacksmith shop, tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Where are the dreams held in my heart?  
  
They were washed away when we were torn apart  
  
Where are the arms to hold me tight?  
  
They were ripped away without a single right  
  
Tell me what, what am I to do  
  
I feel lost without you  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
She burst into the shop, flinging the door back with a bang.  
  
"Where's the fire, Missy?" The Blacksmith asked.  
  
"Nowhere. Where is Will? " She asked softly.  
  
"I'm over here." William Turner poked his head out above the safety wall that was added when Abigail came to live with them.  
  
Abigail walked over to Will. "Oh, Will, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"What happened? You have to tell me first or else I cannot help you. " He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Marcus is gone. " Abigail said with a sniff.  
  
"Gone?" Will scrunched up his eyebrows.  
  
"He's dead. "  
  
"Oh. Abby, come here. Will you be alright? " Will gave her a hug when he saw that she was crying.  
  
"What am I supposed to do, Will? Where can I go? I feel so lost without him. It is just like the time my mother and father drowned at sea. The sea has claimed so many lives from me. I DESPISE the sea! " She screamed the last sentence out the window, toward the vast ocean.  
  
"You can always stay here with the Blacksmith and me. We can take care of you. "  
  
"I am old enough to take care of myself." Abby replied.  
  
"Oh? Really? " Will raised an eyebrow.  
  
Abby pouted, "Fifteen is the perfect age to live by myself."  
  
"I am sure you can find a job all by yourself."  
  
"I will work on a ship like Marcus did, but I don't have to ever return here again."  
  
Will shrugged, "That is hard work."  
  
"I don't care. I already know how to take care of a ship. Marcus taught me how. " Abigail turned and stalked out of the shop, eager to find a job to prove William wrong. That Mister Turner, always thinking he knows everything, Abigail thought to herself.  
  
After searching the whole morning for a job, she crouched down in a shadowy corner on the dock, discouraged. This is harder than I thought, she thought.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I never should have taken all for granted  
  
Ever moment of the day could be enchanted  
  
I tremble at the thought you see  
  
Knowing you are far from me  
  
Hoping you'll return to me  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
She softly cried to herself, thinking of her life before her parents died. That seemed like a paradise, THIS seemed like a nightmare. How could she live like this? Abigail slowly lifted her head when she heard the Dock Master talking to a stranger.  
  
"It costs one shilling to dock your boat and I need your name, Sir." He said.  
  
"How about I give you three shillings and forget the name?" The stranger gave a crooked smile.  
  
The Dock Master accepted the offer. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Smith."  
  
Abigail sighed and thought to herself, how could someone as important as the Dock Master accept bribes? It's just not right. I must find out who the stranger is.  
  
She snuck out of her corner and crept behind him. He walked nonchalantly down the avenue.  
  
All of a sudden, he whipped around, grabbing her wrists. "What are you doing out here, Miss.?"  
  
"Miss Taylor, and I would be obliged if you would release my wrists." Abigail replied calmly.  
  
The stranger looked surprised. "You speak like a lady and yet you are not." He smirked at his own comment.  
  
"You speak like a beggar, but you do not seem like one."  
  
"Such a sharp tongue on such a little girl."  
  
"Little? I am not a little girl. I am a young lady, and wish to be treated as one. By the way, who, may I ask, are you? "  
  
"I am Mr. Smith." He smiled at her.  
  
"I do not believe that. What is your real name? You can trust me. It's not like I am a pirate. "  
  
"Pirates are honest people." He snapped. Then he realized his mistake. "I meant, pirates SEEM like honest people."  
  
" I am Miss Abigail Taylor, niece of Governor Swann. " She extended her hand to him.  
  
He took it and shook her hand. " Pleasure meeting you. "  
  
Abigail smiled and yanked his arm closer to her. She pulled his sleeve up on his right arm and looked in shock. A tattoo of the letter " P " was sketched on his right arm and above it, a picture of a sparrow in flight. " You are. a . pirate. "  
  
" Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service. Now, you must not tell a single soul about this encounter. Remember, dead children cannot tell lies. " He winked and swaggered off on his business.  
  
" You got the saying wrong. " She shouted after him. " We WILL meet again, Captain Sparrow. Mark my words. " She whispered softly, more to the wind than to a real person.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Where is the path I cannot see?  
  
It's so dark and gray 'cause  
  
You're not here with me  
  
Where is the clue to help me heal?  
  
It's so hard to say exactly how I feel  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Pirates can be honest people? Pirates are not cold-blooded killers? All those lies I have heard about pirates. They are not true., she thought as she started to walk back to the shop.  
  
She heard a splash of water nearby and looked over the edge. Abigail just saw a flash of color as something sank to the bottom.  
  
Commodore Norrington, now after his promotion ceremony, called out, " Elizabeth! "  
  
Abigail gave a start as she realized that the color she had glimpsed was her cousin's dress. " Lizzy! " She scampered up on the edge of the wall and leaned forward, ready to jump to her cousin's rescue.  
  
" You wouldn' be wantin' to do that, Miss. 'ere are too many rocks down 'ere. " A soldier lifted her off the edge and set her back down on the ground. " Com'o'dore, don' jump in 'ere. Lots 'o rocks hidden in the water. It's a miracle she missed 'em. "  
  
Elizabeth sank all the way to the bottom of the cove. Abigail saw the stranger, Jack Sparrow, jump off the dock and swim against the current to save Elizabeth. It seemed to take forever for them to surface. She was so relieved to discover that Elizabeth was going to be saved that she didn't mind a PIRATE saving her.  
  
She followed Commodore Norrington down the stairs and through the midday crowd gathered at the market. When they finally reached the docks, Commodore Norrington placed Captain Jack Sparrow under arrest as a pirate.  
  
" Commodore! How dare you arrest the man that saved your future fiancée?! Have you no shame? He deserves much praise for his work, not to be hung like an outlaw. " Abigail cried out.  
  
" One deed won't undo all the other horrors he inflicted onto others, Miss Taylor. " The Commodore responded.  
  
Elizabeth still wasn't breathing so Captain Sparrow ripped off her corset. She sat up and started sputtering.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tell me what, what am I to do  
  
I feel lost without you  
  
Tell me what, what am I to do  
  
Tell me who, who can I turn to  
  
I feel lost  
  
Truly lost  
  
I feel lost without you  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Abigail immediately threw her arms around her cousin. " Oh, Lizzy, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too! Marcus is dead. What am I to do? I feel so lost. Now who can I turn to? "  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I hope you like this. I don't really know if this counts as a songfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
  
Sorry for the weird signs but the commas and quotation marks won't show up. They turn into those stupid signs on my computers. 


End file.
